


Flash Fics

by Mx_Maxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Multi, warnings per chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maxie/pseuds/Mx_Maxie
Summary: A collection of works featuring bdsm elements
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Orgasm Denial | Teasing | Chastity Device | Vibrators | Dom/sub | wlw | Degradation | Sensory Play

Oh if only you could see yourself darling, how gorgeous, how  _ desperate _ . Hmm, if I had my way, you’d never be off your knees you know, you were made to be on them. Looking up-up with those pretty hazed over eyes, with your pretty lips stretched around that gag; you’re such a pretty slut. 

And oh, you’d never be untied either. You’re always so obedient when you are, when there’s no choice of whether you’ll take what you want or not. Oh honey, it doesn’t matter what  _ you  _ want, only what  _ I  _ do. You’ll only  _ have  _ what you’re given darling. Whether it’s ten edges per day or five orgasms in a minute. You’ll accept what I give you or you’ll get nothing at all.

Poor baby, and you’re not even denying it, are you? Not stuttering excuses about how I overpowered you, that you didn’t  _ really  _ want to kneel for me. You didn’t  _ mean  _ to go down so easily, be chained up and locked in without a fight. Except that you did, didn’t you darling? 

You wanted this, all of it. To be on your knees, to be tied and helpless, to be locked in and writhing. Tell me, how does that vibe feel inside of you? Kept pressed against exactly the best spot to make your brain  _ melt _ .

Go on, just one word, deny how much of a slut you are, pretty girl. Hmm? Nothing to say? Oh, is it too hard to hear me over the headphones? Or is it harder to speak around the gag? Doesn’t seem to stop your needy moaning though, no-no, you can moan just fine.

Why, I wonder. What’s got my pretty girl so worked up? Is it the vibe buzzing your thoughts away or the moaning in your ears? All those other sluts whimpering and whining and screaming as they cum-cum-cum for their masters and mistresses. Like you aren’t.

Aw, poor baby, I’m being so mean to you, but you just have to say the word and you’ll get to cum too. Go on darling, just one word for me. Nothing? Hmm, I guess I was wrong, you don’t want to cum. Mhmm, you’re only moaning because that’s what dumb little sluts do.

Just buck-buck-bucking against my leg because you don’t know any better. Don’t have any words to use, not thoughts left to think, just the horny little instincts every slut has. To hump nothing and leak through their cages and shudder pathetically when they’re kissed, even just a peck on the cheek. 

My darling girl, my sweet slut, you can’t help your pretty self, can you? Oh I know, don’t worry, I know. You  _ need  _ this darling, to get rid of all those nasty thoughts chasing themselves around and around, filling your head up with bad feelings. You need me to empty your dizzy little head, carry you down to that place where none of it matters. Where it’s just warm, and good, and  _ you  _ and  _ me _ . 

And you’re so good for me darling, so obedient, that you go so easy. Sink down into it, fall away without a fight. My pretty girl, my good girl. Such a good girl for me.


	2. Wanna say that again, princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty little princess with her dirty little mouth, seems like she needs her Mommy to put her back in her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Bratting | Collar | Cuffs | Cunnilingus | Dacryphilia | Edging | Face Slapping | Humiliation | Knife Play | Mean Domme | Teasing | Vibe | WlW

“I said  _ make me _ , Mommy.”

Is how it starts. With a teasing smirk and a bratty attitude.  _ Make me. _

“Be a good girl for me,” she’d cooed, trailing her hand along a supple curve, squeezing the pretty little ass at the end. Enjoying the weight of her baby in her lap, enjoying the lazy kisses and easy rhythm. They didn’t have anything planned for the night, hadn’t even thought about something beyond a nice night in. 

But a cocked brow and quirked lips and “ _ Make me _ ”. Such dangerous little words from a naughty little girl. 

She had given her princess a chance, an opportunity to be a good little thing and apologise, but all that got was a pout and a stuck up nose. So really, truly, it’s her darling’s fault they end up here.

In the bedroom and cuffed, at the end of the bed and collared, and leashed to make sure she  _ understood _ . Silly little girl had done this to herself, been rude and gotten cuffed, been a brat and gotten leashed. And now, she’s sat spread and vulnerable, leaning as far forward as the cuffs let her, and breathing so hard and shallow as her Mommy toys with her. 

“Are you ready to be good yet?” she coos, tracing the quivering dip of her darling’s lip with the icy sharp tip of her blade. She loves the way her darling sighs into it, mouth falling open, tongue lolling out just like a little puppy. Except puppies are good, are trained to be good, and  _ her  _ princess’s just a little brat right now. 

She asked the question but she doesn’t expect an answer, not really, she’s having so much fun twisting and bending her princess back into place. Cuffs around her wrists and looped around the chair back, collar tight against her throat and hooked to her leash. Cuffs keeping her pulled back, leash yanking her forward, and nothing to do but stay stuck in the middle. 

And the knife, oh of course the knife. Slick and sleek, tracing along the sweep of her cheeks, the curve of her lips, with only the tip for now,  _ just  _ the tip. 

“ _ Fuck _ .  _ No _ .” gets spat between snarling teeth and she tsks, what a bad girl. Oh, but she loves bad girls, doesn’t she? Loves holding them in her arms and breaking them down piece by piece until she can spy that good little girl underneath. 

Her princess is good, can be good, but sometimes she likes to act up. Sometimes she likes to test her Mommy and keep her on her toes, and what good would she be if she couldn’t keep up with her energetic darling? 

“Language,” she tuts, pressing the tip of the blade just that much harder-harder, nearly to breaking that lovely flushed skin. Nearly-nearly but not quite, it would be such a shame to bleed her girl, red wasn’t the poor thing’s colour. 

Well, at least, blood red wasn’t. Flushed red yes, bruised red  _ oh  _ yes, but there was a dark undertone in blood that just didn’t work. She’d say it was a shame but was it really? When she had so much else to play with she was practically spoiled for choice. 

She tucks the knife away, done with it, and cups her princess’ jaw instead. Gets her thumb on one side, fingers on the other, and squeezes tight-tighter. Until her nails dig into the soft skin and her darling’s nostrils flare, breath coming harder. Those will leave a mark, perfect little crescent scars, and they’ll look so very lovely on her darling girl.

“Fuck no?” she asks, smiling her softest smile as she squeezes and squeezes harder. Harder and harder until her darling’s mouth drops open, with a whimper and a curse. Because it hurts, oh of course it does, but this bratty little princess likes that.

No, no her princess loves it. Being strapped down and hurt, collared and forced to sip every other breath; she loves every bit of it. To be put in her place like a snarling mutt that dares bite the hand that feeds.

“Such dirty words, princess, maybe you need to be taught some manners?” she suggests, rhetorically of course. Not wanting an answer at all, something her darling girl  _ knows _ , and is determined to be such a brat about anyway.

She’s taking a breath, thinking up her backtalk, trying to pick something that will  _ really  _ rile up her sugar sweet Mommy. More cursing maybe? A threat she can’t back up? Oh who knows really, her darling girl can be so smart, but she doesn't get the chance to be a smart ass just then.

She lets go of her girl’s jaw, drops it and whips back her arm in one practiced motion. And cracks a satisfying slap across her princess’ mouth before she can say whatever trite little thing she was going to. The  _ smack!  _ is so nice, stings against her palm and rips through the quiet of the room.

Her princess is staring with eyes blown wide and mouth hung slack, speechless, and she smiles. Good girl, but not good enough. Another slap, enough to tug on the leash’s hold, but not break it. Not enough to fling her darling’s head to the side and take those gorgeous eyes off of her.

She doesn’t say anything as those pretty cheeks flush dark and warm to the touch, but she doesn’t need to. Those wide eyes say it all for her, the tears prickling at the corners and the ragged little breaths her princess is trying so hard to hide. Because she’s wet, oh she’s very wet already. Wet and horny and needy, just from being slapped around and put back in her place.

If she was a nice Mommy, she could end it there. Say her girl had already learnt her lesson and deserved a treat, but oh, she doesn’t feel like being nice tonight. No, tonight she feels like being mean, a bitch, a  _ brat  _ even.

So she doesn’t let those pleading eyes sway her, not even distract her as she reaches back for the toys she laid out and closes on something delightfully wicked. 

“Oh what’s this? The royal bunny’s come to say hello to the princess!” she coos, waving the royal blue rabbit just in front her princess’ burning face. And she knows, oh of course she knows, but her darling girl only huffs a breath and sticks her nose as far in the air as the leash will let her. 

She could beg, or apologise, or be good, but where’s the fun in that? She said “ _ Make me _ ” so Mommy will make her. With a vibe that slides into her princess’ pussy so easy, slick and quick with her horny little brat already so wet. With a smile as sweet as antifreeze as she clicks one, two, three right from the start.

And her darling goes rigid, teeth grit on a screaming-moan, back bowed in pleasure-pain-so good but so-so much. Her chest heaves and her tits bounce and oh what a pretty doll, she’s always so pretty when she’s desperate. To be fucked or for it to stop, what does it matter when she looks like  _ that _ ?

She watches her girl with a warm curl in her gut, a soft sigh on her lips, as she works the vibe in-out, easy-easy. Fucking her princess with it even as the ears slide so snug against her clit, trapping the poor thing and torturing it with a touch so terribly nice. Her thighs are already trembling-shaking, hips moving as she tries to hump the toy even while she tries to rock away from it. 

Tsk, stupid little girl, doesn’t know what’s best for her. Never does. But that’s okay, she has a smart Mommy to take care of her instead. Teach her some manners and remind her where she belongs.

Right here in fact, struggling and straining, for more or less? She doesn’t even know. Wracked with such a painful pleasure and bow backed for her Mommy. 

She won’t say sorry, won’t even think to apologise, but that’s perfect.

“No clever words, princess?” she asks, twisting and sliding and easing just right until the head of the toy presses up-up  _ there! _

“Fuck!” her girl yowls, head flung back as far as the leash lets her, hair spilling in her face, across her shoulders. Her whole body’s rocking now, not just her pretty hips. Whole body rocking back-forth-back as her chest heaves and her tits bounce and her cheeks streak with such gorgeous tears.

“What’s that? Care to repeat it for me darling?” she sing-songs, dragging her girl back to her by the throat. Wrapping the leash around her fist, around and around, until her darling’s arms are stretched painfully and she’s close enough to kiss.

Oh, but she doesn’t. Her naughty girl doesn’t deserve a sweet little kiss on her filthy little mouth. Even if she does look particularly delectable right now. A mess of tears and bitten lips and drool snaking down her chin.

She does lean in, but only close enough to lick one streaking tear and kiss that flushed cheek. She really couldn’t say what gets her the sweetest little keen from her princess, that wicked kiss or the orgasm that’s nearly there, but she  _ does  _ know what rips the ragged-wretched cry from her girl’s throat. 

“ _ Mommy! _ ” her girl sobs-howls-begs, thrashing against the cuffs for one moment, two, three, until she sags against them. Too tired to do more, too horny to do less. 

The toy sits silent in her cunt, still warm, still there, but off. Off while she fights for every breath and bites back every wrecked little whimper bubbling in her throat. She can tell by the pout on her girl’s face that she didn’t even mean to let that one word slip. Mommy, a beg, a plea, a little piece of submission breaking free from her brattiness. 

Hmm, but that’s okay. She doesn’t mind one little chink in the armour, in fact, that makes it even more fun. When she eases the toy back out and tosses it on the bed. When she gets up and gets out the keys, to unlock the cuffs, but just one.

And maneuvers her girl onto her knees, locking her hands behind her back again, and sitting herself on the chair.

“You’re going to eat me out princess, and if you’re good enough, maybe I’ll let you cum later,” she offers, knowing full well that won’t happen. Her bratty little girl doesn’t  _ want  _ to cum, not really, that’s not why she’s acting out.

“Oh yeah? You gonna make me, Mommy?” her girl sasses, trying for something disobedient and wild, but her panting ruins some of it. And her still blown eyes ruins the rest. Her girl wants this oh so very much, but that’s okay, because she does too, and really, hers are the only wants that should matter, right? 

Yes of course, bratty little girls don’t get choices. They only get what they’re given until they can’t take anymore. 

So, she doesn’t say anything, doesn’t give any answer. Why should she waste her breath? She just yanks on the leash still wrapped around her fist, gets a good handful of mussed hair, and guides her girl between her legs. Right exactly where she wants her. 

And, because her princess isn’t entirely bad, only a brat, she starts lapping at the spill of slick along her slit without prompting. Moaning into the taste and smell, and squeeze of thighs around her head. And the fingers tangled in her hair, the collar tight around her throat, the pussy grinding against her face. 

Her girl knows how to use her mouth after all, to be a brat, to talk back, to eat pussy like it was all she was ever meant to do. And maybe that’s true. Because she’s already riding her pretty girl’s face with a breathless laugh and lazy roll of her hips. Already knows her little brat isn’t going to cum tonight, even before she pulls away just far enough to nip her thigh.

Not hard enough to break the skin, or even hard enough to hurt, but enough to get her shoved back against her Mommy’s cunt and held there until she’s gasping. Just like she wanted.


End file.
